Angel Beats: The Unknown Story
by azure blue espeon
Summary: Shitori is a seemingly normal boy who wakes up in the infirmary with no memories of his past, so what is he going to do when he meets Meri, a member of the Name-Changing-Battlefront who's the complete opposite of him? How will one person end up changing a world where time doesn't move and nobody dies? Find out. Contains OCs and a really good plot.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is chapter one of Angel Beats: The Unknown Story. I am open to any ideas on what to name this, the story or the chapter. (We kinda just winged the naming part in the story making process) If you have something good I might use it. **

**But anyways, this story is a novelized version of an RP some other people and I are doing. If you want the link to the RP PM me and I'll give it to you with a brief explanation. (Its really confusing.) Meri is my character but Shitori is LunarFeather's character. **

**This loosely follows the Cannon, but its more of an AU since it has OCs in it and because we kinda messed up the timeline because of some miscommunications. It starts after episode one when Otonashi arrives, and before episode 2. But the character relations are slightly more developed because of previously mentioned miscommunications. The reason being we did 'episode 4' before 'episode 2' but as long as you don't think too hard on it, you wont hurt yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Underlined are Memories**

**/~~~DreamScape~~~/**

Our story begins with an an end, and with nothing. A great expanse of whiteness that surrounds everything, but at the same time, nothing. In the middle of it was a male figure. Just floating, seemingly unconscious.

Slowly he started to wake up. His eyes flickered open, but even though they were no longer closed, it was as if he wasn't looking at anything. "Where am I? Am I floating?.. What happened." Scenes started to flash by, some more prominent than others.

"Who am I?"

"Where am I?"

"Thats right.. I- I was at a school.. But then.. What happened?"

The scenes moved faster, colors blending together, he could only catch snippets of what was happening.

"Who are you?

"I- I am S-Sh Shitori. That is all I remember."

"There.. There was a girl.. She had white hair. Who was she?"

This is a place to live and to learn. That is what this place was created for, and its only purpose."

"W-we can't be dead can we?"

... **rd-skill: Hand Son-**...

"The last thing I remember is that girl. All of the sudden there was this blade.. And now?"

All of the sudden the air started to vibrate. It felt as if he was shaking. "Is this an earthquake? But I'm floating..?!" The air was pulsing and humming, a bright glow accompanied it.

* * *

**/~~~~Infirmary~~~~/**

Opening his eyes for a second time he found himself in a white room. Though this time there were actual shapes in the white. And there was a girl in the room with him looking out the window. Noticing that he was awake the aforementioned girl rushed over to him.

Seeing he was up brought a smile to her face, "Oh good, you're awake. Angel definately got you good. How do you feel?"

Normally having a cute girl hovering over them would cause most people to blush, for different reasons, but he was not a normal boy so his face stayed impassive. If slightly confused as to where he was.

"Angel? Whos that? And where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary of course, and Angel was the girl who attacked you. I wasn't there to see it myself, but only Angel can do that much damage."

"Wh-Why would she stab me?"

A puzzled look crossed her face, but eventually a look of realization appeared, "Because you must have asked her silly."

"But.. How am I dead? How am I not dead after that?"

"In this place, in this world, you cannot die. Thats just how it works here."

"Well I guess that answers my question.."

"If you didn't outright ask her, then she probably remembered him. He asked her to prove it, and she.. Well in simple terms.. She stabbed him clear through the heart. All the way." Making a stabbing motion towards her own chest. "He was dead within seconds, unfortunately for you, you weren't as lucky. You were probably slightly conscious for a little bit even though you probably don't remember it. That's why you'll most likely be a little sore for a some time, its like phantom pain. Your body is completely healed, but you still feel the pain. But that should be gone within a few hours."

Looking down, he saw no trace of the stab wound that was previously there, he winced when he felt a twinge of pain come from it. "Well, who is this other person who's been stabbed?"

The girl got up and made her way to a cabinet on the other side of the room, "Oh yeah, thats right, your new. So you wouldn't know him." Spinning back around to face him, "To answer your question, the last person who was 'killed' by Angel was Otonashi, he was the newest person to arrive here before you showed up."

Looking at him she seemed to remember something, she turned around and started rifling through the cabinet, with her back turned she told him, "Thats right, I should get you a change of clothes, the ones that you were originally wearing are all bloody, and there was a huge rip in the shirt and jacket."

After another moment of searching she let out a sound of triumph, "Ah hah! Here we are, it took some searching, but I found a uniform in your size. You're a little smaller than most boys." It was true, because even though it was just by a couple of inches, the girl was taller than he was. But the way she said it had no ulterior motive, or any hint of negativity that there is in an insult.

"Thank you.."

Turning around she said, "You know, even though we've just met, we're friends aren't we." She said it in such a happy tone and without a doubt.

"…" Shitori was silent, staring at the place where he was stabbed, that word, friend, it made his chest hurt… He waved it away, it was probably something to do with how he was stabbed. "Is that what you call a friend…? Noted." Giving a quick thanks he took the clothes held out to him he, sat up, and began taking off what was left of his shirt.

Now normally in society it is frowned upon to undress yourself in front of a stranger you just met, even more so in front of a person of the opposite sex, but the people in the infirmary were no normal people. And both of them were especially oblivious, for different reasons.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, its a little strange at first, but its not like you can die, you just just have to put up with it." Smiling neither she nor he noticed or gave any attention to the moment that would be extremely awkward to anyone else.

Shitori merely nodded as a response and continued changing.

Backing up she folded her hands behind her back, "Its better to just go with it, there will be a lot of unexpected things that are gonna happen, so take it in stride and always get up when you fall down, and if you can't, then your friends will be there to help." Though she was smiling, her thoughts wandered off for a moment 'She used to always say that..' It was a good thing her eyes were closed, because as they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Sometimes I can't depend on friends to notice." Shitori said without thinking, he blinked as if he didn't even realize that he had said that.

"Hm? Well then.. You just have to find some friends with glasses, then they'll be able to see it." Completely missing the actual meaning, and not mentioning the fact that she couldn't see past 30 feet without everything getting blurry. "I have a friend who has glasses, his name is Takamatsu, I'm sure he could help."

"It's fine, thank you for offering your help, I think I'm fine now." Occasional twinges of pain could still be felt but other then that Shitori felt completely fine.

Dubiously she said, "Really." In a 'moment of clarity' she reached down and poked him-not so gently where his wound used to be. "You must be extremely strong to be able to be fully healed just like that."

A jolt of pain shot through his body as the girl poked him. "The wound is closed so it's alright, besides we can't die in this world correct? So there isn't a problem."

She gave him a blank look but took his reasonings nonetheless. "Well then, if you're good, you should get up and move around to loosen up your muscles. Staying in bed all day isn't good for your body, no matter how good it sounds and feels."

"That's what I plan to do." Shitori stood up and opened the door." Are you going to follow or are you busy?"

"Ohhh! I'll come with you, it'll be fun." And with that, she followed him, forgetting that he had never been here, and that as a person more experienced in the world they were in, she should have been leading him around, not the other way.

"So where to go first?" He wondered out loud.

"Lets explore! Being in a new place always makes me want to explore."

"I thought that you already knew your way around." Shitori tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh I do." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that he was just silly for asking the question.

"Then why would you call this a new place?"

"Huh? I didn't" Confused she cocked her head to the side.

"You said being a new place makes you want to explore. Maybe you could show me around?"

"Yes, I did say that. But I never said that this place was new." Dropping the blank look, she traded it for a smile and grabbed his hand, "Come on! Lets go!" Pulling him down the hallway she suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, where do you want to go?"

"Where would you recommend going? I'm not the guide here." The words came out rudely, but it wasn't Shitori's intention to offend.

"Hmm.. We could always go back out to the sports field, or to the cafeteria.. Or we could always go to the base... Hmmm... So many choices... Which one do you wanna go to?"

One word caught Shitori's ear in the sentence. "Base? What base?"

"The base is our base of course. You know, the headquarters, base of operations, HQ, the bat cave."

"But the headquarters for what?"

"Headquarters for the- now what was is it called.. Not-yet-dead-battlefront.. No... Screw-You-battlefront, I-Feel-Dead-battlefront, Barnacle battlefront?" After thinking some more she finally remembered something, "Oh! I think Fujimaki decided on Your-the-one-whos-gonna-die Battlefront!"

"Battlefront…? Why would you need something like that?"

"Why to fight Angel of course. Its in the name. Anti-Angel Battlefront."

"One, why would we fight her? I mean maybe she did stab me but I'm fine and I don't mind that much. Two, you're changing the name by the moment."

"You're fine with being stabbed? Your weird. And Angel is always getting in our way and attacking us, trying to force us to do things that we don't want to do and trying to Obliterate us. You're here now, do you just want to disappear?!" Putting her hands on her hips she frowned at his 'suicidal thoughts' "Oh and its in the name, the Name-changing Battlefront. You really should pay attention more."

"I see so you won't mind if I call it the Don't-want-to-be-involved Battlefront for now then..."

"No that's such a silly name, though putting battlefront at the end was a nice touch." By this time she had finished leading him to a certain room without him noticing ,being too wrapped up in the conversation. "And anyways, were here." Holding out her arm, she gestured to the door and to the sign above it. 'Principal's Office'

"So you're stationed in the Principal's office…" Shitori stared at the door, he could feel something… not right but couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Yep thats right." Smiling at him, gesturing for him to go on-not like she was giving him any choice, she was blocking the way they came (On purpose?) and even if did manage to get past her, he didn't know where he was, and that name changing battlefront could probably find him easily.  
'Hmm.. I feel like I'm forgetting something... Was it something Noda said? Or was it Otonashi...?'

Shitori raised his hand and was about to open the door when a large hammer came swinging down from the ceiling. Grabbing the girls hand on instinct he pulled them both forward onto the ground as the hammer swung dangerously overhead.

"Ahh! Thats right, I almost forgot that this was here. I don't know how I forgot, It was rather heavy for me and Matsushita the fifth to carry all the way up here." Though she said that last part quietly and as an afterthought. "Well, now that thats taken care of, lets go on in... Uhh.. Now that I think about it.. I don't know your name."

"Shitori, and yours?" Strangely calm after having a large hammer almost kill him.

"Meri, nice to meet you. Now that thats finished lets go!" Grabbing the door handle, Meri walked right in with Shitori following/being dragged in.

* * *

**/~~~~Base~~~~/**

Shitori didn't really mind being dragged into the room, the first thing he noticed were the other people inside. They looked like a random group, especially the purple-haired one with a polearm at his side.

"Everyone! I brought him!"

"Ah, Meri, your back, and I see you brought the new guy." The girl in front of the desk and with  
the hat on spoke up.

"I even got him a change of clothes too!"

"W-wait! M-Meri! You gave him those clothes?!"

"Yes, thats what I just said, Otonashi."

"Waahh! Meri! Please tell me you left the room while he was changing!"

"Nope, why?" The boy identified as Otonashi groaned and turned a bright red, while at the same time some of the other boys in the room started to laugh.

"I don't see much of a problem…" Shitori said, straight faced.

"Eyaghh! Th-thats! Thats disgusting! You're all insane!" By now the boys were no longer trying to suppress their laughter, and were openly laughing at his expense.

"Heh, thats right Otonashi, you don't know yet.." The boy holding the 'stick' said.

"Know what!? All I know is that you guys are all disgusting perverts!"

"Well.. You see.. Meri-"

* * *

**A big reveal is coming up in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is? I think you'll be surprised.**

**The next chapter is also 'episode 4' in the cannon. Though after that we switch back to 'episode 2'**

**Reviews are welcome, we would love to see how we did and as authors they're always helpful. So criticism is welcomed, but flames are not criticism, so if you don't like it, don't review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

** Upon noticing that I never described Meri or Shitori, I have put their profiles at the bottom A/N.**

**In this chapter, Shitori finds out about the battlefront and his decision is revealed. This is also the chapter where we messed up the timeline, so as a heads up, cannon wise, this is episode 4. The baseball episode. If you have any questions, PM me and don't hesitate to ask.**

**I only own Meri, Shitori belongs to Lunarfeather.**

* * *

_**Recap: Previously Shitori wakes up in an infirmary and meets a mysterious Girl named Meri. Taken to the base of the Afterlife Battlefront Shitori is now encountering the main member and is about to find out some important and shocking information about Meri.**_

"Well.. You see.. Meri-"

"What about her?!"

"You've got it wrong Otonashi." The girl spoke up again.

"Yurippe's right, Meri. Is actually. A boy."

Meri who was listening silently, made her(?) way over to the boy who just spoke with her(?) hair shadowing her(?) eyes. "Fujimaki.. I'm going... to kill you."

Though he himself wasn't aware of it either, Shitori still managed a small smile as he watched Meri approach Fujimaki.

"Ehh?! N-now M-Meri, d-don't get too carried away- W-we can work this out- A-AHHH!"

Meri didn't stop as he closed in on the shivering boy. "Fujimaki, you idiot… I had two people… Now… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Flipping parallel to the ground Meri spun and kicked Fujimaki right in the face. Sending him flying off the couch and toppling the couch onto its side.

In the background, some music could be heard. _itsumo hitori de aruiteta~_

Shitori just watched as Meri proceeded to beat Fujimaki. In the end it took several of the boys to pull Meri off of Fujimaki and then one really large one to hold him in what looked like a judo hold.

"Now now Meri, you don't want to hurt anyone. At least not anymore than they already have been."

Watching the whole thing with his jaw to the ground Otonashi turned to the girl in the hat next to him, "Y-Yuri! Why didn't you do anything?!"

"Why should I? It isn't like he can die."

"T-thats cruel." Meri after calming down, was somewhat placated, after one more kick to the head, he headed towards Yuri and Otonashi.

Punching Otonashi, and sending him into a wall, Meri turned and faced the girl. When he spoke up his voice was still girly, but had a boyish side; slightly rougher but still that of a girls.

"I brought him just as you asked Yurippe." It also seemed to have some anger to it as well.

"Is there anything you would like of me?" Shitori asked.

Yes, now it's time to get serious." Hearing her, everyone quieted down and stopped laughing, or in Otonashi and Fujimaki's case, they stopped moaning.

"We would like you to join us, the Afterlife Battlefront."

Seemingly taking nothing serious out of the request Shitori blinked. "So the name is the Afterlife Battlefront then?"

"I thought we agreed on You're-Going-to-Die Battlefront!"

"Beef Udon Battlefront!"

"Anti-Angel Battlefront!"

A shaky reply came from the crumpled form of Otonashi, "Screw You All battlefront."

Out of an unnoticed corner of the room came, "This is so stupid."

"I think that it's best just to keep it simple, if only for you all to remember it." Shitori said pleasantly.

The boy with the halberd turned to Shitori and started yelling in an angry tone, "Hey punk! Thats an insult to Yurippe." He started waving around the bladed end of his weapon near Shitori's face.

"And when you insult Yurippe, you insult me. And when you insult me you get to meet the end of my-"

"Noda!" Meri was talking now, "You hurt him, and I'll kill you too."

"Thank you Meri." Shitori gazed at the Noda with something of a half-pitying, half amused look.

Meri rounded on Shitori, glaring, "That goes the same for you, if they end up hurt because of you, I won't hold back, even if we are friends."

Someone commented "Yeah just look at Noda and Otonashi. Poor guys."

Just as they said that, Meri pulled an almost complete 180, changing his voice back into the girl voice and smiled brightly, albeit slightly sadistically. "Now can't we all be friends?"

"That's fine, as long as you don't bother me too much." Not being very social, Shitori began to walk out of the room.

"Not so fast!" At Yuri's command, a dancer, the boy who was holding back Meri, and another boy who didn't look like anything special, moved into his way and stopped him from leaving.

"What is it now?" He turned back to Yuri, interested in seeing how far he could push it before the girl snapped.

She clutched her head and yelled out, "Ahh! How dense are you! We-" Before she could go on, she was interrupted by a blue headed boy who slid in front of her.

"What Yuri means is we want you to join us." Slinging an arm around Meri he continued, "Come on, it would be awesome if you did. We'd really love it if you did."

Irritated, Meri put his hand on Hinata's chest, "Moron, I might look like a girl but I'm still a boy!"

With a good push Hinata was separated from Meri. "I didn't mean it like that!" Tears streaming down his face as he fell.

"And? What do you do? You keep talking about fighting this 'Angel' yet you haven't specified anything." Shitori ignored the man sniveling on the floor.

"Its not a 'What'! Its a 'Who'! We're fighting Angel you moron!" This time it was Yuri who was being held back.

"And what does this fighting entail? An entire group of you assaulting that girl hardly seems right to me."

"Are you stupid!? She stabbed you earlier and you're jumping to her defense! You're-"

This time the one who interrupted Yuri was a black haired guy with glasses, must be that Takamatsu guy Meri was talking about, "What Yurippe is trying to say is that it's not very logical to go to your killer."

"You neglect two things, first and foremost I'm not dead. Second, who said that I'm going to join her in the first place?" Shitori's voice didn't waver in the slightest.

"But if you do nothing, you'll turn into an urchin, or algae. Or maybe if you're lucky some bacteria on the seafloor. And what kind of life is that, no free will, no conscience. Eventually you'll be eaten or killed. Is that what you are hoping for?"

"I won't disappear, and besides, what are you going to do here anyways? Live forever in a school setting?"

Yuri slapped Takamatsu away, "We're fighting against God! How do you know you won't disappear huh? You just got here. Or are you working for him with Angel?!"

"I just..." Shitori looked at himself. "...know that I won't is all. I'm not working with the little girl, nor do I see a reason to join you people."

Meri spoke up next with his head bowed, his voice a mix of the normal one and his girly one,

"So then what do you plan on doing? In a world where you're all alone. Will you leave your friends for a life of solitude? Will you just eventually fade away till what's left is just a shell of your former self…"

"I've known solitude, it isn't so bad." Shitori shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"So…" A small smile creeped its way onto Meri's face "Have you remembered who you are then?"

"Nope, not at all!" Shitori said quite cheerfully. "I've been in solitude ever since coming here, nobody really knows what I'm like do they?"

A frown replaced the smile, looking up Meri replied, "I won't allow it. Nobody should be alone, nobody should be happy that there is no one with them."

"A noble if unrealistic sentiment, I do appreciate your care, don't misunderstand, I simply don't support your cause."

"... Whether you support us or not… I won't let you be alone." Meri started walking towards Shitori.

"So I'm being forced then? I suppose the phrase 'Who needs enemies with friends like that?' is fairly accurate in this situation." Shitori moved slightly backwards as he said this.

"... Even if you hate me. I won't let you go alone.. Even if all my bones are broken and my spirit is crushed, I won't leave. Because.. thats what friends are for, right?"

A light hearted smile made its way to Shitori's face. "Are you that way?" Backing away he threw himself out the window.

Meri just stood there as he jumped. Letting out a sad sigh he walked towards the window and watched Shitori. "Yuri… I'm gonna be gone for awhile… Keep my seat warm for me will ya?" Cracking a smile he jumped out after him and made the three story drop.

The room was silent, "So… What's for lunch?"

Nobody bothered answering.

* * *

Fortunately for Shitori, some unknown force in his head told him what to do. A fragment of a memory flashed by, something about… a competition? It wasn't a full memory or anything substantial, but it was enough for him to know how to fall safely. He tucked his limbs in before landing and rolled to disperse his weights as he hit the ground.

Getting close to the ground, Meri landed in a crouch and put his hands down to ground himself. Rising, he dusted off his skirt and headed after Shitori who was walking away.

"Are you just going to follow me all the time or don't you have anything better to do?" Shitori called back, he was already walking towards the main buildings of the school.

"I told you I won't leave you alone, so you better get used to me!"

"Why do you want to stay around so much? Is it because we are friends?"

"I told you before, friends are there to help you when you fall down. I'm just going to make sure you don't fall down."

Shitori sighed. "Listen, just think for a moment. Waking up in a strange world, being told that you're dead, and then having a group of teenagers asking you to help them in their war against a supposed angel who works for god." He paused to let the words sink in for a moment before continuing.

"Does that sound like a believable story to you?"

".. Do you think you're the only one who's gone through that… Otonashi was in the same exact position as you, memory loss and all. And when Yurippe, Hinata, and I got here, there was nobody. It may sound unbelievable, but that is the life we live. It's not as easy as you seem to think it is."

"Then you should understand right? That I wouldn't want any of you to fall with me." Shitori's face was something between evaluating and asking.

"You moron." Frowning he flicked his forehead, "That's what friends are for. Everybody falls, there's no getting around it. Sure you can get up on your own, but with friends behind you, everything's not so bad, and you know you will get up."

"Friends, it seem like a familiar word to me. I already know that I'll get up though, you'll see me from time to time." Shitori turned to leave.

'Well you'll be seeing me a lot, I won't let you go it alone! I-" Meri was interrupted before he could go on, "Meri! Meri!"

Switching to his girl voice, "Huh? Yes, did you need me?"

"The baseball tournament has started and you're needed on the baseball diamond."

"Hmm... Okay! Let's go Shitori!"

"Go ahead and follow him, you're needed, not me."

"Come on Shitori! If I know Yurippe, she has something planned, I'd really like it if you came okay!" Meri dashed off towards the Baseball diamond.

* * *

**/The Baseball Diamond/**

'Phew! It sure is hot today, and the battlefront is really working hard out there, Yurippe must have put in a penalty game.' Meri laughed quietly to himself.

"WHAATTT?! Why are you on the other team?! And more importantly, WHY ARE YOU WITH ANGEL!?"

"Sheesh, calm down Hinata, I'm on the baseball team, of course I'm going to be with the others, and if Angel just so happens to be captain, there's nothing I can do about it." Waving his hand at Hinata, Meri talked as if he was dealing with a child.

"NOOO! we barely got through the games against regular NPCs, but now against baseball team regulars paired with Meri.. We have no chance!-" He was kicked out of the way by a pink rock girl.

"We accept your challenge! Prepared to get your buts cleaned!"

"It's prepared to get your butt's kicked! Not cleaned! Cleaned is a hygiene thing!"

Sitting in the bleachers Shitori was giving the 'official' commentary, "So the Battlefront splits on which side they're on..."

Stepping up at bat, Meri did a mock salute and called out to the pitcher, "Hope you're ready Otonashi! Cause nobody in the battlefront can outmatch me when it comes to sports!" Hitting the ball, he shot off and made it to the second base.

Time seemed to fly as the innings went by, Shitori didn't pay much attention to how the game went, more so to how the players acted.

Ducking under a ball heading his way Meri laughed and slid into home base."Hey Noda, how ya doin?"

Frustrated Noda started yelling and threw the ball to the pitcher, "Otonashi! What kind of play was that!"

"Huh? You're blaming me?! I didn't even have anything to do with it you jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!" The argument continued on for a little while longer before they were forced to break it up.

"You morons! You're supposed to play against the other team! Not each other!"

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•**

The game progressed quickly as each team scored, soon it was the 9th inning with the score of 7-8 in favor of Angel's team.

Meri was on third base when the ball was hit, 'a pop fly to second!' Seeing to where and who it was heading to he paused for a moment and seemed to hesitate before running towards home. 'Hinata...will you leave me too..?'

Watching the players, Shitori noticed the tenseness in Otonashi's shoulders, how he stared at Hinata as if he would disappear.

"Hinata!" Everything was in slow motion.. Otonashi running towards Hinata, Meri running to home base- that is, until the pink haired girl came out from nowhere and tackled Hinata, Forcing him to miss ball. Meri gave a sigh of relief and watched as his remaining teammates make it to home.

"So, we won the game... I wonder how Yurippe's gonna take it."

Heading towards the locker room and subsequently towards the bleachers, Meri went to get changed back into his normal uniform.

"That was... Anticlimactic I suppose..." Shitori watched as the teams shuffled off the field.

Getting up and off the bleachers he saw Meri, who had just gotten changed, talking to himself.

"Is it wrong for me to be happy.. To deny Hinata of his happiness.. To keep holding on and not letting go..."

"You see?" Shitori walked up to Meri. "Even you wonder, would it be better to just let him go?"

After a moment of deliberation, "...What's done is done… I guess it's meaningless for me wonder. I had nothing to do with it anyways. So I'll keep doing what I'm doing. I'll cherish our time together… And I'll cherish his happiness."

Looking up he turned to Shitori, "So, you wanna get something to eat? I think we both skipped lunch. So food is much needed now."

"Fine with me." Shitori headed off to the cafeteria, having acquainted himself with the place earlier.

* * *

/**Cafeteria**/

"Ahh! The smell of food! Delicious!" Walking towards the line Meri stopped and remembered something, "Oh yeah, since you're new, you can use some of my meal tickets till you can get your own." He held out a variety of tickets.

"Thank you." Shitori quickly thanked him before picking one at random.

"Anytime, what did you pick?" Walking backwards towards the line, Meri tried to get a peek at Shitori's chosent meal ticket.

Shitori looked down at his meal ticket. "Curry Rice." he responded as he got in line behind a few other NPCs.

"Yum! I love curry! Its really good!"

Shitori held the ticket out to Meri. "Perhaps you should take it then?"

"Nahh, you take it. That way you can try out the awesomeness that is curry. I'll have some soup. Soup is just as good as curry." Splitting up, Meri walked off with a hop in his step to another line to get his food.

"Well then..." Getting to the front of the line, he handed the person at the counter the ticket and went to sit down at a table further away from the SSS after receiving his food.

Meri was gone for a little bit longer, but eventually he showed up with a tray in hand, "Hey Meri! Come on and sit over here!" One of his friends in the battlefront called out.

"Maybe next time! Okay?" He yelled. Making his way over to Shitori he held out a drink for him, "Here, you can't eat curry without something to drink it with."

"I'll be fine." Shitori replied as Meri set the water down on the table. "Just go sit with your friends."

"Okay then, I will." And true to his word he sat down. Seeing the look he was getting he replied with, "What? You said go sit with my friends, and your my friend too."

"Do what you will." After all he didn't have any reason to deny company.

Meri waited a few more bites before leaning in, "So, do you like it?"

Shitori, who hadn't been paying much attention to the taste, looked at the already half empty plate. "I suppose so."

Grabbing his drink he finished off the rest of it before setting it down and turning his attention back to Shitori, "So then, what's on your mind then? You seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking about how I got here. I don't remember much about my life despite the fact that I want to."

"Thats gotta be hard, but why worry about it? It'll come back naturally, so instead of worrying all the time, just enjoy your new life-uh death. But if theres anything I can do or anything you want to talk about, I'm here. Though I dont know how much of a help I can be, seeing as I have my memories, but I'll try my hardest."

"Perhaps tell me a bit about yourself? Like your past if you're comfortable with that." Shitori offered up.

"Hmm? You wanna know about me?" A slight twisted smile formed, looking more like a grimace. "Its nothing too terrible, it could have been worse," He looked towards some of the others in battlefront, "But you still wanna hear it?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have invited you to tell me."

A genuine smile replaced the twisted one he had and Meri let out a laugh, "Hah, straight to the point I see." He closed his eyes as if he was concentrating, "Lets see.. How I died...

* * *

**I ended it with a Cliff Hanger! XD That wasn't what it was originally going to be, but it just worked out that way :) Anywho, heres Meri and Shitori's Profiles. Or atleast part of them..**

**Name**: XXXX Shitori

**Age (At the time of death**): 17

**Appearance**: Shitori possesses dark black hair that falls in bangs to cover the sides of his face; crimson eyes that peek out can also make him seem intimidating at first sight. His small size is easily obscured by the standard uniform worn by students at school; acting in almost direct opposition is his slightly pale skin-tone, contrasting with the dark colors. He has rather effeminate features that somehow match into his look.

**Weight**: 110 lb = 50 kg

**Height**: 5"2 = 158 cm

**Clothing**: Wears the standard issued uniform by the school. Always wears a small necklace with a ring on it.

**Time spent in the Afterlife**: Just arrived.

**Name**: Meri XXXX

**Age (At the time of death)**: 15

**Appearance**: When people first meet him, they think he's really pretty, but then they're thrown off when they find out he's really a boy.

**Eyes**: Green

**Hair**: Meri has wavy brown hair that goes slightly past his shoulders. He keeps it pulled back by a ribbon, but has 2 long side bangs that hang loose.

**Weight**:120ish

**Height**:5'4''

**Skin-tone:** Tan/slightly dark skin tone.

**Clothing**: He wears the girls uniform for the school.

**Time spent in the Afterlife:** He's been there for awhile, at least 30 some years and is one of the more experienced people. Around or at the time when Hinata and Yuri made the battlefront.

**Next chapter we'll find out about Meri's death, and after everything, can they still act the same? As they say "Knowledge is power, and Power Kills." I don't actually know if anyone says that, I just made it up. Like right now.**

**That aside, Review! (Though you don't have to.. Its not like I'm holding you at gunpoint..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I have some mixed feelings about this chapter. I just can't seem to find where I stand on it. Do I love it? Do I hate it? Review at the end and tell me what you think Please! :)**

**I'm feeling a little sick at the moment, so I can't guarantee anything on the speed the next one will be updated at.**

* * *

_**Recap: Previously, after the baseball game Meri and Shitori head to the cafeteria to eat. Getting their food they sit down and eat and the table conversation leads to Meri's past on how he died.**_

Chapter 3

"Hmm? You wanna know about me?" A slight twisted smile formed, "Its nothing too terrible, it could have been worse," Meri looked towards some of the others in battlefront, "But you still wanna hear it?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have invited you to tell me."

A genuine smile replaced the twisted one he had and Meri let out a short laugh, "Hah, straight to the point I see."

He closed his eyes as if he was concentrating; though the look on his face made it clear he wasn't remembering anything pleasant.

"Let's see.. How I died... I was 15, the age you see me, and my class were on a field trip to some museum-which one I don't remember. And while we were there, apparently some criminals and convicts got together and were doing something- they could have robbed a bank for all I knew- but whatever it was, it was bad. The cops were searching the whole city. Just as my class was leaving, they came out and took me and a few other girls hostage."

He opened his eyes and they had a painful faraway look in them, as if he was reliving the event right then.

_'I remember it like it happened yesterday. We were just leaving the museum. That's where it all started. Maybe it I hadn't gotten held up there it would have turned out differently..'_

"_Okay people! This is your last chance, either go right now before we leave the museum, or hold it until we get back to the school! We're not making any pit stops just because you decided on drinking an extra large whatever, and now you have to pee or you'll explode when we're on the bus!"_

"_Eww! Mrs. Lee! Do you have to say it like that?! That's gross!" Some of the girls listening made disgusted faces at the mere thought._

"_Mrs. Lee sure knows how to sugar coat it. But I'm good. What about you Miki? Saya?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_I-I'm good too but.."__"But what?"_

"_Look how humid it is outside! I can't go out like that! My hair is gonna look like it exploded!" The girl clutched her head and cried out in distress while her friends tried to comfort her._

"_Now now Saya, it can't be that bad."_

"_Yeah, it'll be fine, we have to hurry or we'll miss the bus."_

"_Nooo! I can't do it! It's too embarrassing!"_

"_Saya if we don't go we'll be left behind- Look! There's Meri! Her hair's always nice and perfect, maybe she can help? Meri! Hey! Can you come over here?!"_

'I was just leaving. If I hadn't stopped, would I have been in the clear..?'

_Hearing their call Meri walked over,__his head tilted quizzically__. "Yes? Is did you need me for something?"_

"_Uhh. Sorry to ask this of you Meri, but since your hair is never bad or out of control, can you help us out? Saya says her hair will explode if she goes outside."_

"_Ohh! Its true! I wish I had hair like yours Meri."_

"_No, I think your hair is very beautiful Saya, I have just the thing to help you."_

_Reaching up to the ribbon that held up his own hair, Meri removed it before tying it around Saya's. When he stepped back and the girls admired his handiwork they were impressed to say the least._

"_There you go, it should be fine now." Flicking his own loose hair behind his shoulders Meri turned to leave._

_Before she could get far Saya grabbed his hand, "No you can't leave Meri! Why don't you sit with us?"_

_Caught off guard Meri started getting a little flustered. "I-I don't know.. B-but.. What if-?"_

"_No buts or what if's. Come on, it'll be fun." Cutting him off the girl started dragging him out of the museum with the others boxing him in so there was no chance of escape._

_They walked down the sidewalk towards the busses before two men stepped out in front of them.._

"_Now what's a bunch of pretty ladies like yourselves walking out all by yourselves?" The first man moved into their way, blocking the sidewalk and effectively stopping them from making it to the bus what was just in sight._

"_We're just going back to our class. Now if you don't mind us we'll be leaving." One of the girls tried to push her way past him but he grabbed her and held a gun to her head causing her to freeze._

"_Reyna!"_

"_But we can't have that now can we? Now why don't you little girlies come with me? And if you do I promise I won't hurt you. Much." The second guy also pulled out a gun and they both forcibly herded Meri and the other girls into a nearby alley._

* * *

"The others.. They were in hysterics, crying and everything. They ordered us to follow them or they would shoot. The girls in their condition, they couldn't do that, they were panicking too much, and then one of them got shot. That didn't help but I had made up my mind.

"_Miki! How could you! What did we ever do to you?!"_

"_It's nothing personal. We just need you to follow us. If you don't.." The man pointed to the girl on the ground with his hand that held the gun._

_Crying even more the girls clung to Meri who just stood there._

"_Now let's get going. We don't have all day." Pointing the gun at them the guy started moving forwards._

"_Wait." Meri spoke up for the first time. "If I go, willingly and without any resistance, will you let the others go?"_

"I told them I would go willingly if they let the others go. They did and I went with them. We ended up in some kind of abandoned building. Hours later, the cops had the building surrounded. But they never came in. You wanna guess why?"

"I assume because there was no reason to, meaning…" Shitori left the rest for Meri to explain, though he was fairly sure of what his explanation would be.

"Well as they say, you should never assume things. They never came in…" He paused for a moment to think, his eyes still on the table.

"No, it was more like they couldn't come in." Breaking out of his thoughts Meri looked Shitori in the eyes before continuing.

"Eventually, I realized why. They still had a hostage. Me. They couldn't come in because I was still there. Still alive."

"And? So they couldn't come in."

"And so I did the only thing I could think of. There was one of my captors, a man. He was short-tempered, he would have killed me earlier if they hadn't needed a hostage. So I used that against him. How do you think he felt when he found out that the girl hostage that they had was actually a boy?"

"So he killed you out of spite for tricking him."

"Nope. Of course he was infuriated. Nobody cares about a boy hostage, but if it's a girl, then they would have been safe. He had grabbed his gun and shot. But another guy jumped at him and threw off his aim. So unfortunately my story wasn't over. In the fight that ensured, I was able to grab a gun. But I didn't try shooting. Me against a whole group of criminals, I wouldn't have stood a chance. So I ran. I couldn't make it out the front door, that was guarded. So I went the only place I could. Up."

"_Get back here boy!" He spat out the word like it was a curse, "You better hope I don't catch you. Cause if I do I'm going to make you wish you never had been born!"_

'How ironic that I was already wishing that before I ever met them.'

"They were gaining on me, and when I made it to the roof, I could hear them not far behind. There was no place to escape to, the roofs were too spread apart and we were too high up. So I made my way to the edge and-" Meri took his thumb and index finger, made a gun with them, and put it under his chin. "Boom."

"So you killed yourself. Do you know anything that happened after that?"

"If I had to go out one way or another, at least it was with a bang. ..But no, I have no idea what happened after that. I was dead before I even hit the ground. Even if I somehow survived the bullet, I would have been a vegetable. Rotting away in some bed till I really did die. But it's not like it mattered. With my death, the bad guys were captured, Good always has to win huh?" Smiling he got up and started collecting their dishes. _'It's not like it mattered really.. I was already dead by then.'_

Shitori caught Meri's wrist as he reached for his plate. "How can you say it's good if you had to die for it? What good came of that?"

For a moment a look of panic flashed across his face before being overshadowed by a dark angered look, "I would rather have died! You should know, I don't openly tell anyone of my gender. Not even my captors."

Jerking his hand back he swiped the last few dishes before heading towards the kitchen to return the dishes. 'I didn't tell him everything.. But he doesn't need to know how they found out.'

"Well then, I suppose that went rather well." Shitori said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "

* * *

"_Now come over here girlie. It must be pretty lonely by yourself over there."_

"_No! I'm fine. Just s-stay over there. No need to come over here-"_

"_You're our guest, as you host it is my duty to treat you.. well."_

"_S-stay back! D-Don't Come Any Closer!"_

_The only sounds were that of a thud, a struggle, and finally a scream._

* * *

**So did anyone see that coming? I wasn't going for the sob story kind of background. But that isn't everything X) So you still have a little more in store from Meri. I almost feel bad for making Meri's past what it is. But not bad enough that I changed it ^_^'**

**On a side note, and an utterly useless one at that, Meri said he really liked Curry. But I have never had it myself. Is it good? Cause I really want to try it.**

**I think thats everything that I have to cover.. So Review! (As previously stated, your not at gun point. But I can go and get a gun for a little more incentive if it helps.)**


	4. Authors Notice

**Unfortunately the next chapter is going to take a little while longer. The original owner of the Forum deleted the Forum and now we have lost at least 2 chapters worth, including the second part of the cafeteria scene, the decent into the guild, and whatever was after that.**

**So while LunarFeather and I work on rewriting it, this will be here. I guess you could count this as a hiatus.**

**But hopefully it wont take us too long to get the next scene done.**

**So if you could be patient, that would be awesome.**

**(I'll delete this A/N when we get the next chapter up.)**


End file.
